Locked up
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Hermione Granger is locked up in the newly founded unit in Azkaban for young offenders. Accused of murder and without anyone protecting her, Hermione loses her sanity and turns to the only person offering her a way out. But at what cost? What does Narcissa Malfoy want from the so called person involved with her husband's murder? Life in prison or a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

Time ticked away slowly, so slowly in fact that she wondered if time had ceased to exist. She was alone in her misery, her dark thoughts crowding in her mind shouting to be heard. The only time her mind was clear was when daylight came and chased away the shadows.

"Line up. It's visiting time." A tall masculine guard barked out, her silver robes with the Azkaban emblem stitched on the breast pocket shining harshly under the poorly lit room.

A slow shuffle of feet echoed over the stone as the young residents formed a line against the wall just behind the female guard. Once the line was to the satisfaction of the head guard, the group slowly made their way down the corridor.

The young brunette rarely received visitors, usually on visiting day she would be made with a few of the other unfortunate souls who have no one to bother with them, sit in the recreation room. It came as a complete surprise to be led from the line and to a table where to her astonishment sat a familiar tall beautiful woman with long platinum hair that hugged her pale sharp features of her face highlighting the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello Miss Granger. Please have a seat." The woman softly spoke.

Hermione sat straight in the hard metal chair, shuffling in the seat trying to get comfortable. Cracking her knuckles under the table, her harden brown eyes latching on to the icy blue.

"I don't usually get a visitor." Clearing her throat, to remove the lodge of discomfort that had formed since sighting the pureblooded witch. "Sorry It has been sometime since I had to speak to someone, someone of your station anyway Lady Malfoy."

The elegant witch cocked her head to the side, her perfectly manicured nails tapping lightly against her chin, a mischievous smirk playing on her full plump lips. "When one is found guilty of murder one can not be shocked when one finds themselves alone."

Hermione gritted her teeth, anger surging through her veins. She felt the urge to fling herself across the table to throttle the older woman but instead she took a deep breath steadying herself.

Lady Malfoy raised her hand to silence the brunette. "I mean no disrespect Hermione. May I call you Hermione or do you prefer Miss Granger?"

"Hermione will do."

"Glad to clear that up Hermione." The way the woman said her given name sent shivers down her spine. She didn't want to dissect the reason why, refusing to let her mind wonder. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here, when your former allies have turned their back."

"Yes the thought has crossed my mind." And why wouldn't it, she had no visitors bar her lawyer who just like everyone else in her former life has washed their hands of her. A lost cause they said, deserved the severe punishment they said. She started to believe it herself after all she had no future, only the walls that surrounded her every day threatening to crush her, to destroy her mind.

Lady Malfoy leant across the table, a sincere smile on her face. "I feel for you, I know how it feels to be alone.."

Hermione snorted "sorry if I don't believe you. How could you possibly understand how I feel, to be stuck in this brick prison with no hope of leaving but inside a coffin." She waved her hand around the room, catching the attention of her fellow inmates and their visitors. Blinking back the tears that threatened to escape.

"I don't need to be in Azkaban to be in prison. Hermione, I want to help you.."

"I don't want nor need your help lady." She growled, standing up from her chair motioning for the guard closest to her. "I have accepted my fate and when the time comes I shall accept my death."

The guard took her by the elbow, escorting her from the visiting room. Hermione held her head high feigning confidence even as her heart pounded away heavily in her chest.

Once alone in her cell, Hermione sat underneath the lone window in her room. The unbreakable flexi glass showed the darkness outside, covering her tiny room in shadows.

She remembered the day of her trial in bits and pieces.

_The large underground chamber had been opened for her trial. The Wizengamot sat in their high seats in front of her while the chief stood calling for attention. Amelia Bones, the woman who had the power of Hermione's life in her very hands._

_Curious onlookers sat in the benches behind her, many she didn't know and those she did sat on the opposite side. Anger, sadness and disbelief marred their faces, none of them could look her in the eye._

_Hermione was magically bound to the hard back wooden seat in the centre of the chamber, her body confined in its invisible chains keeping her arms and legs lush up against the wood._

_Her court appointed lawyer sat at her table, with a battered brief case resting on the scratched surface. Her lawyer was a witch in her sixties, her tight bun was showing strands of grey._

_"Today I call upon the Wizengamot of the trial of one Hermione Granger who is accused of murdering her parents Doctor Alexi and Malcom Granger on the night of December 1st of this year. Members of the jury we will have the prosecution present evidence and witnesses of the accused." Amelia turned her sharp glaze upon Hermione. "And let us not forget the murder of Lucius Malfoy, while the accused has been proved of not murdering the deceased, the prosecution will show evidence of conspire to murder."_

_Hermione was numb._

_The prosecution had a solid case, evidence was piling up against her while her lawyer sat in silence, a bored expression on her aging face. _

_The murder weapon, a kitchen knife had her prints on the handle and blade. Her parents were stabbed multiple times after the use of the Cruciatus repeatedly held upon them. Her wand conspicuously missing, no one could locate it. _

_Witnesses who she had never met took to the stand to confirm that she did in fact murder her parents in cold blood. Her shock continued when her childhood friend Harry Potter stood in front of everyone and told them she had plotted to kill Lucius Malfoy with his son and her childhood bully Draco Malfoy._

_"Hermione Granger you have been found guilty of murdering your parents and the conspiracy to murder Lucius Malfoy. You will be sentenced to life in prison, your wand removed and snapped."_

_Her lawyer was useless, she had not once stepped in when the prosecution drilled her and the court onlookers sneered and jeered at her when she was dragged out the courtroom, her chains weighing heavily on her body._

she found out her wand was eventually found and confirmed that the Cruciatus charm was used. It never mattered that she was only fifteen not when she denied that she was involved. Her life was over and all she had to look forward to was the inside of the newly founded youth detention unit built onto Azkaban.

Hermione rubbed the permeant brand on her arm. The ink brand of Azkaban forever carved on her sickly pale skin. Her unique serial numbers ran the inside of her right arm with the Azkaban emblem, the one thing that she had and but many of her inmates had carved on their arm was the rune that dulled her magic. She was told by the prison govner that her magic would eventually disappear over the years. The rune was only used on those serving life and had no way of reversing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in prison was a harsh reality. Wake up at five am to be escorted to the dining hall for breakfast, where the inmates would line up with their tray and slowly move down the line to collect their sloppy porridge and watery tea to then sit at a table with their plastic cutlery. All cutlery and trays were counted for before anyone could leave.

Showers twice a week and dressed in the prison garbs of washed out grey made life even more miserable.

Bricks in her cell seemed to shift or so she thought. Counting them kept her sane as sane as one could when kept in isolation for twenty hours a day.

Lunch was the same then back to their cell for more vigorous boredom. Dinner was the only time they were allowed to socialise after their meal for an hour before being escorted back to their rooms.

Eight months of imprisonment had slowly brought her once talented mind to a stand still, Hermione swore she could physically feel her beloved magic thrumming away in her veins.

Three months into her stay Hermione bumped into Draco in the recreation room. The former Slytherin prince had lost his quidditch muscles and looked as sickly as she did. The blonde Pureblood was playing cards by himself in the corner of the room.

"Granger. Looks like prison life isn't agreeing with you." His comment was spoken of honesty with no trace of his former malice.

Hermione sat to his left, she remained silent as eyed her once been rival up. Taking note of his sunken eyes, the way his bites his lower lip to the point of making the thin flesh bleed. His shoulders permeantly slumped as if he was trying to curl himself into a ball. Draco Malfoy was always a pale boy taking after both his parents but the paleness of his skin looked deathly as if he no longer existed on this plain of existence.

"I heard you got life.. I'm sorry about that." Draco mumbled, dubbing the back of his neck. "No one in their right mind could believe you murdered anyone let alone pair up with your worst enemy to take out their father."

She blinked in surprise, "you didn't do it did you?"

Draco mutely shook his head, shuffling the wrinkled cards in his hands. "No but why should they believe me if they didn't believe you."

"What did you get? Sentence wise I mean."

Draco straightened his back, Hermione then could see the yellowing bruises marring his face. "Not as long as you. Twenty years and my wand snapped." He shrugged "once out I won't be able to take control of my father's business nor sit as head of Malfoy house."

"For what it's worth Malfoy I don't think you're my worst enemy not anymore." Hermione stood as the guards stepped into the recreation room, calling an end to their strange meeting.

"Who is?" he asked, eyeing the guard warily.

"Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix." Hermione quietly left the boy behind.

Since that day Hermione and Draco barely said two words to each other, both keeping to themselves. Both watching each others backs as prison life took its toll on them.

"Up. Visiting time." The line was assembled and led again down the corridor to patiently wait to see who was getting a visit and those who won't.

Hermione found herself yet again sitting across from Lady Malfoy. Who once again was dressed in immaculate robes that hugged her curvous form, no wonder she had many admirers.

"Why? Do you have some kind of fetish to feel the need to be sitting in front of your husband's murderer?" she all but spat at the dignified woman.

Lady Malfoy smirked. "If you did kill my husband I would of been thanking you Hermione but alas you did not."

"Why don't you see your son? Why me?" The pained look on the woman's face said it all. In that moment she wished she could of taken the comment back. "I'm sorry that is none of my business.."

"My son doesn't wish to see me, even though I know he his innocent just like you." The coldness in her voice took Hermione's breath away. "Are you ready to listen to me? Or will I be coming back every week till you lose your stubbornness and accept my help?"

"What can you do for me? I am stuck here till I die Lady Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa no need for such formality." She smiled, her smile reminded Hermione of the devil bargaining for your soul. "I have someone who can get you out of Azkaban and into my care."

Out of one prison and into another was what Hermione took away from that.

All of a sudden Narcissa grabbed Hermione's arm, her sharp nails digging into the Azkaban tattoo. The blondes eyes widened when her gaze fell upon the rune.

"What fool did this?" She hissed.

Hermione grimaced at the pain lacing through her arm. "The ministry allows it to happen to those who won't be seeing the outside again."

"No one has the right to interfere with another's magical core." The venom from her words won't directed at Hermione but at the ministry.

"There is nothing that can be done.. I'm sorry Hermione. While I can give you back your freedom," Narcissa gently dragged her thumb over the rune. "I can't undo the damage that you will suffer."

Yanking her arm out of the woman's grip. "As I said I have accepted my fate. Without magic there is no freedom. At least in here I am safe from out there." Hermione wasn't sure why she was spilling out her thoughts to this woman, maybe it had to do with the slight hope of leaving hell but what life would she have with no family, friends and magic waiting for her.

"Do you really want to rot away in here? I can give you another life in exchange for your services."

Hermione winced as her knee smacked into the table at her desperate attempt at getting off her chair. "Services? What do you take me for! I am no whore." Many heads whipped in their direction, two of the guards stepped forward to intervene.

Narcissa calmly stood up, glancing at the female guards who halted their step. "My apologies that came out all wrong Hermione. I am not in need of a whores service. If you accept my help I shall explain more once you are safely away from here." Narcissa leant in, her arm rested around Hermione's shoulders. The guards turned away. "This is the only chance I can get to save my son and you Hermione. Be ready." She whispered, her lips brushing on her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope was one thing that Hermione had given up when she entered the north sea's famous island that housed the notorious prison Azkaban but since the unfortunate encounter with Lady Malfoy hope was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Malfoy."

Draco was slumped over the table, his shoulders shaking. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder hoping to bring comfort to the young Malfoy heir. It was strange for her to feel sorry for the pureblooded wizard but she did.

"Get off Granger." Draco scolded her, throwing off her hand. If looks could kill she was sure she would be dead twice over.

Hermione frowned at the sight of his puffy red eyes, she could tell that the boy had been crying recently. "Well I'm sorry if I was trying to help you Malfoy. I won't bother next time." Glaring childishly at being scolded.

"Whatever Granger. What do you want from me?."

"Your mother obviously wants to see you Malfoy. Why can't you do grow up and accept her visit. If my mo.." Hermione choked back her tears, her mother's face flashing brightly in her kinds eye. "You are damn lucky that you have a mother."

"Stop! How dare you talk about mother as if you know her." He shrieked, as if he was in pain. Hermione felt her heart go out to the blonde boy.

Stepping back with her hands held up in surrender. "I meant no harm Malfoy. I feel for your mother is all and I hate seeing my once over confident rival with a huge ego so.. broken. Neither one of us should be here but we are."

Draco sniffled, rubbing frantically at his sore eyes. "You are right as always Granger. Neither of us should be here is this hell hole but what can we do about it?"

Hermione glanced quickly around the room, seeing no sign of any guards she turned her full attention back to Draco. "Your mother has come to see me twice now. She said she has someone who can get us out but only if I give her my services."

She would of laughed at Draco's wide eyed, mouth open look if the situation wasn't so dire.

"No not like that. Do you trust your mother?"

"Obviously." Was all Draco would supply.

Their conversation was cut short as the door swung open to admit two guards, both looking menacingly at them. Their hands clasped tightly on their wand holsters attached to their uniforms belt.

"Both of you are required in the main office. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, both are fine with me." The burly female guard that Hermione has come to know as Gertie barked out. Her pale green eyes staring holes into Hermione's soul.

Hermione shared a grimace with Draco as Gertie grabbed her by the wrist, pulling the brunette in close quarters of the stunningly beautiful woman.

"Not even a year in and you are already being called in the guvnor's office girl." She harshly whispered pulling Hermione along with her.

"I haven't done anything wrong and to my acknowledgement neither has Malfoy. This is just a misunderstanding."

Gertie barked a laugh, her eyes twinkling like starlight under the harsh strip lights attached to the ceilings. "I wonder if the guvnor would permit me my right to put you in your place my darling little sparrow."

Hermione furrowed her brow, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Cissy sends her love."

Before she could utter a reply she found herself in the guvnors office alongside Draco. Gertie and her male counterpart stepped outside, closing the wooden door behind them. Both prisoners let out a breath of relief.

The office was simple, with a large desk and a comfortable chair backed against the far wall. The plain white walls held framed certificates and Muggle photos of different people.

"Welcome children." Hermione spun around to come face to face with a woman who looked the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange. The same black curly hair that sucked away any light, the same grey inquisitive eyes that latched on to everyone's deep dark secrets.

"Cousin you look well shit."

That's when Hermione noticed the pink haired woman leaning against the wall, the same pink haired woman that sat with her former allies during her dreadful trial. The same witch that made her laugh for many hours during the summers at Grimmauld place, the home to Sirius Black. The bastard that helped destroy her life with his godson and charge Harry bloody Potter. Nymphadora Tonks meaning the woman standing before her was no other than Andromeda Tonks.

"Wotcha Granger." Tonks grinned impishly.

Draco remained silent at her side, his head down staring at the floor. She couldn't blame him after all these people won't there for him when he was thrown into this hell hole with the key thrown away, no doubt resting at the bottom of the North sea along with their hopes and dreams.

"Why are you here? Malfoy and I are rather tired."

Andromeda raised her perfectly sculptured brow. "You have met Narcissa, I would of thought the most brilliant witch of her generation would of worked out why we are here."

The blunt reminder of her ever wavering magic was a displeasure of huge portions. Anger was raging through her battered body, demanding to be released

"Of course if you prefer my darling older sister to be here instead of me..."

That caused the silent brooding wizard to straighten up, his face like thunder. "No need for her to be here I assure you."

Andromeda clapped her hands, a smile crossed her dark painted lips. "Very well. Miss Granger my sister has decided to help you out, have you decided if you're accepting?"

Draco turned to her, his face unreadable. She clutched her right arm unconsciously bringing unwanted attention to her garishly branding.

"Yes, my sister told me about the unfortunate rune. I would say your magic will be comprised in roughly ten or so years, quicker if you try to use it." Andromeda coldly informed Hermione. "Not many survive the ordeal of their magic being corrupted but you have at least ten years of life to claim which is better than staying here. Yes?"

Hermione certainly didn't feel better, either way she barely had much time to right the wrongs against her.

"Mom!" Tonks spluttered at her mother's cold attitude towards the defeated brunette.

"Better for the girl to know than to raise her hopes. Yes."

Maybe ten years in Azkaban will be better than ten years of emptiness on the outside. Hermione stepped back from the trio, her eyes darting to the door. "I would rather die here than leave. Tell your sister thank you but no thanks." Turning her back Hermione forced herself towards the door. "Good luck on the outside Malfoy." The door swung open letting Hermione out just as Gertie grabbed her elbow to escort her back to her cell.

Her heart thumped painfully under her rib cage, she knew she did the right thing. At least in prison she knew what was expected of her and while her life would come to an end with no one to miss her she still had her precious memories of a life once loved.

"See you in the morning girl." Gertie grinned before slamming her cell door shut, enveloping Hermione in darkness.

Sinking onto her cot, she huddled under the thin blanket finally allowing her tears to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

The world was swaying around her, the darkness that she had come to accept seemed to be crushing her very being. She tried to fight it, tried to pry her eyes open but her determination wasn't strong enough.

When she came to again, she found herself lying on her back on a very comfortable mattress with silk sheets draped over her nude body. Nude when had she ever gone to bed since entering her new life in nothing but her birthday suite. The guards will certainly have something to laugh about now.

"Where am I?" Hermione groggily asked, barely getting the words out. She was on her back staring at a high ceiling decorated with white beams that stretched across the room. Rather strange for Azkaban to have splurged out on such luxuries.

Someone coughed gaining her attention. Unfortunately she couldn't move her body, it seemed her limbs were heavy refusing to corporate with what her mind was screaming.

"Good morning Hermione." Damn that woman, she couldn't just leave her alone. The infuriating witch glided into Hermione's line of sight. "I don't take no for an answer, I'm sure you can appreciate that." The smugness in her tone grated on her nerves. "Don't panic much my dear, the slow working venom is still coursing through your blood stream."

Hermione was gripped with fear. How could someone who claimed to want to help her, poison her into obeying.

"To answer your question you are at Malfoy manor. Both you and my son will stay here till your names can be cleared. Once the venom has completed its job, Gertie will show you around." Narcissa informed her, her eyes trained on the shadowy figure that suddenly materialised behind her.

"Told you I would be seeing you again girl." Hermione recognised the gruff voice belonging to Gertie the burley guard from the detention unit.

Hermione remembered the first time she met the muscular woman and certainly wouldn't forget anytime soon.

_Two days in to her sentence Hermione was escorted by a young guard who was fresh from the auror academy, wet behind his ears. The man was friendly which set her on edge. No guards should be friendly to their prisoners._

_The communal shower was empty when she finally got her turn. The large shower room had multiple shower heads that lined the back wall. There was no privacy granted to the inmates, leaving them open for anyone to walk in._

_Hermione quickly stripped bare, dumping her soiled uniform in the laundry shoot. Stepping under the Luke warm spray. She watched the grime drip off her form and on to the floor, the water and much swirling together down the large grate in the middle of the room._

_"My, my princess." A tall, warrior like woman stepped into the room. A smirk plastered on her lips, her eyes roaming Hermione's naked wet body._

_Hermione jumped in fright, crossing her arms over her budding chest desperately trying to hide her modesty._

_"Don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you girl." The woman leered. "I'm Gertie head guard and you must be little Miss I killed my parents." She grinned, clicking her head to the side._

_"Do you mind."_

_Gertie laughed stomping across the wet floor, thumping her hand on the switch to turn the shower off. Hermione shuffled back, backing herself against the cold tiles on the wall. The sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by the burley guard, the older woman smirked stepping forward to crowd Hermione's personal space. She realised then that she only came up to the guard's shoulders meaning Hermione had to crane her neck to look Gertie in the face._

_"Don't be afraid girl I won't hurt you." Her fingers gripped Hermione's chin in a vice like grip, their eyes meeting. "As long as you do as you're told and remain on my good side. I can make your life pleasurable." Her hot breath skirted Hermione's neck. The way Gertie said pleasurable certainly didn't leave much to her imagination._

_A mixture of emotions surged through her shaking form, fear, humiliation and to her utter horror arousal._

"I know you're awake girl, the venom has done its job."

Large feminine hands pulled her off the bed and onto her shakey legs. Her nude body glistening under the sun light that streamed in from the windows.

Hermione wobbled away from the guard, whipping the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around her body. "Where are my clothes?."

Gertie rolled her eyes. "I have seen you at your worst girl." She licked her lips. "Quite the screamer aren't we."

"Gertie why all the facade? I obviously had no choice in taking Lady Malfoy's offer, so why go to the extreme in bringing in Andromeda?"

A loud crash from far off in the manor interrupted them. Gertie rushed out the room leaving Hermione by herself. The brunette wasn't going to be left behind, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body she left the room.

The hallways blurred as the shouts echoed off the walls. Hermione quickened her steps as she followed the anxious guard down the stairs and straight in to the choas that had taken over what she assumed once resembled a dining room. Three Black sisters in a stand off, all three with their wands out but for some reason Hermione couldn't understand or believe was the three wands were trained upon the seated form of Lucius Malfoy. The man who was claimed to be dead, was indeed very much alive and the centre of the sisters ire.

"You bastard." Hermione growled, forgetting she was only in a sheet she leapt at the seated Lord. Her fist connected with his jaw, the arrogant man's head snapped back.

Gertie laughed, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist she pulled the feisty brunette off the grumbling wizard. The sheet had come away leaving her bare to the room.

"Your son deserves better than you."

Lucius sneered barely sparing Hermione a glance. "Who allowed a murderer into my home?"

"That's rich coming from a pampered peacock like you." Bellatrix taunted, "oh how the Lord has fallen, my wittle brother in law." The mad witch took great delight in stepping on the man's thigh, not letting up as the fool screamed in pain.

"Enough Trixie. The man needs to be alive if you wish for our nephew to be cleared of murder." Andromeda muttered. Spinning on her heel, her eyes widening in mock surprise at seeing a naked Hermione still in the grip of Gertie. "Much as it pains me to say, why are you naked? Where your parents nudists?"

Narcissa calmly slipped her wand back in her sleeve. Sighing at the damage of the room as she turned her sight upon Hermione. "Sorry you had the infornute timing of meeting my foolish husband, the fool will get what's coming for him."

"A dead man walking I assume." Hermione bit back.

"Indeed my dear." Narcissa smiled, picking up the sheet and covering the brunette. "Why don't you get dressed, plenty of clothing in your room I prepared for you."

Hermione followed Gertie back to the room she woke up in. The guard stood watch by her door, refusing to allow Hermione privacy.

"I'm still in prison then?"

Gertie grinned, watching Hermione as the brunette stripped from the sheet. "I just enjoy the view girl."


End file.
